Succubus
A high-ranking Succubus who disguises herself as the chief of Succubus Village to keep tabs on the succubus population during the Purple Sabbath when women in the village are transformed into more of her kind. Her energy drain techniques are nigh unrivaled. She works with Succubus Witch to find a place for the succubi to live in the form of a Promised Land, when Luka arrives, they try to revive Lilith & Lilim to meet these ends. At first, Luka is totally oblivious of her nature as a succubi, though Alice easily sees through her ruse. After fighting through various villagers who have been transformed by the Purple Sabbath, Luka confronts and manages to seal her. However, she was successful in her attempts to prevent him from stopping Lilith and Lilim's resurrection. She is later revived inadvertently by Alice, before she and her fellow succubi set up home in the village with plenty of men to feed on after advertising the village to men willing to take up a “position” as livestock for the succubi of the village. A month after Ilias' defeat, Succubus can be found in her home; noting that her villagers are calling her the "Potato Mayor". She explains that due to her memories of starvation she wanted to insure Succubus Village would have their own (non-human) food supply for periods of food scarcity. To this end she planted a field of potatoes, but the harvest was better than anticipated and all the villagers were given lots of potatoes resulting in her unfortunate new moniker. She attempts to invite Luka to a "feast", which should he accept leads to an alternative/bad end. Monsterpedia Entry “A mature Succubus, she appears to be quite high ranking. Proud of her sexual prowess and control of her body, she is fond of showing off her abilities in front of newly transformed Succubi. Many adventurers faced against her are most likely squeezed to death. Living most of her life as a wanderer, she seems to have settled down in Succubus Village disguised as a human. As the Ilias faith spread, more and more humans became reluctant to willingly have sex with Succubi. Due to that, she was forced into hiding, awaiting the day when Succubi are able to roam freely and have fun with men whenever they want.” Attacks Delightful Handjob: Normal attack, will trigger a hand bukkake on losing. Hecto Deep Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger a facial bukkake on losing. Breast Squeeze: Normal attack, will trigger a chest bukkake on losing. Tail Drain: Attack with drain properties. Melting Kiss: Status attack which causes trance and damage. Will trigger a belly bukkake on losing. *Succubus Hold: '''Triggers bind status and leads to '''Energy Drain on the next turn or Infinite Pussy instantly. Energy Drain: Binded attack with drain properties, leads to a one-hit KO through a vaginal intercourse. Follows Succubus Hold. Infinite Pussy: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO through a vaginal intercourse. Follows Succubus Hold. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The Succubus is a battle that solely needs investment in summons, both Gnome and Sylph need to be summoned to break her bind, avoid trance from Melting Kiss, and most importantly; not succumb to her one-hit KO attack, Energy Drain or Infinite Pussy, which will take Luka down straight after a special bind. As she is likely to try a bind attack on the third turn it’s important to get the spirits up on those first two turns. Aside from the above attacks she has a selection of normal attacks at her disposal too. After that the battle should be quite easy, with a good amount of SP Luka should be able to let off some Lightning Sword Flashes as long as enough points are saved to get Gnome and Sylph back into action, one missed summon can lead to a very quick defeat. Once Luka is beaten by Succubus, she will straddle him (if not already in the position) and drain his energy away with very minimal effort. If Luka loses to Infinite Pussy, she will cut the teasing, as the attack is essentially the final energy drain anyway. Evaluation “Sheesh, lost to another Succubus... Are you a Hero, or are you simply food? This Succubus is an annoying opponent, with multiple binding moves, and a status inflicting attack. If you can't shake off her restraints right away, you will lose instantly. Therefore, Gnome must always be summoned. In addition, both her trance attack and another instant kill move can be avoided only with Sylph. It's annoying, but you must fight with both Sylph and Gnome. With Sylph summoned, feel free to abuse her with the upgraded thrust move. In addition, it seems that the Succubus might get a little eager after beating you with two of her attacks... Originally that would be a warning... But since it's you, I'm sure you're taking it as a suggestion. Please, don't misunderstand me. No true Hero would voluntarily let a monster play with him just to see what happens. Now go, oh Wandering Foodstuff Luka. Please, try to fight seriously for once...” Trivia *'Infinite Pussy' leads to a particularly special H Scene. The attack is a one-hit KO and a special scene follows which cannot be selected in Recall. *The Succubus’ special ability makes an orgasm last for a long period rather than an instant, shown by the repeated white flashes in the losing scenes. *'Succubus Hold' seems actually to be two techniques with the same name, depending on which follow-up attack is selected. This is shown by the different dialogues and the fact that the versions leading to''' Infinite Pussy are always blocked by Sylph while the other version is never blocked. *None of the bukkakes are compatible with her second “Chief” pose in the Monster Encyclopedia. *Bukkakes 4, 6, and 7 do not appear in normal gameplay. Although Succubus has crotch and tail attacks they all lead directly to H Scenes on defeat. *This particular monster's birth name is in fact simply "Succubus". Alice mentioned this is because leaders of a tribe tend to bestow their race name upon their children. *In folklore traced back to medieval legend, a '''succubus is a female demon or supernatural entity that appears in dreams, who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. Religious traditions hold that repeated intercourse with a succubus may result in the deterioration of health or even death. Gallery Succubus_Village_Chief.png|Succubus in her human form. Monster36.jpg|Succubus blushing Category:Artist: frfr Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village